testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas
A Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) é a tradução bíblica usada pelas Testemunhas de Jeová. É propriedade legal da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados de Pensilvânia, sendo editada em português do Brasil pela Associação Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados do Brasil, Cesário Lange, Estado de São Paulo. Até julho de 2005, a TNM completa, estava disponível em 33 idiomas, e a TNM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs em outros 19 idiomas, num total de 49 idiomas, com uma tiragem de cerca de 120 milhões de exemplares em varias edições. Seu Historial Em outubro de 1946, Nathan Knorr, presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), propôs que a STV produzisse uma tradução em inglês moderno das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT). É constituída para esse fim a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia. A expressão "Escrituras Gregas Cristãs" foi adotada para se distinguir da Septuaginta Grega (LXX). O trabalho de tradução começou em 2 de dezembro de 1947. Em 3 de setembro de 1949, numa reunião conjunta das diretorias da STV de Pensilvânia e de Nova Iorque, Inc (estando apenas um diretor ausente), foi anunciado que a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia havia terminado a tradução das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs e a entregou à STV para sua publicação. A equipa da Gráfica de Brooklyn começou a trabalhar na primeira parte do manuscrito, em 29 de setembro. Em 2 de agosto de 1950, é publicado a TNM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, em inglês. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1963. Depois disso, as Escrituras Hebraicas (AT) foram traduzidas para o inglês e da TNM das Escrituras Hebraicas foram publicadas progressivamente, em cinco diferentes volumes, de 1953 a 1960. Em 1961, é publicada a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas, em inglês, num num único volume. Tornou-se disponível em português, em 1967. Uma segunda revisão foi publicada em 1970, e uma terceira revisão, com notas de rodapé, seguiu-se em 1971. Em 1969, é publicada a Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR), que apresenta sob o texto grego padrão revisado pelos eruditos Westcott e Hort (reimpressão de 1948) uma tradução literal do grego, palavra por palavra, para inglês. Uma segunda edição foi preparada pela STV em 1985. Em 1984, foi lançada em inglês a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Referências. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1987. Esta inclui uma atualização do texto e revisão completas das notas marginais que foram inicialmente apresentadas, em inglês, de 1950 a 1960. Elaborada para o estudo do texto bíblico, contém mais de 125 mil referências marginais, mais de 11.400 notas, uma concordância extensiva, mapas bíblicos, e 43 artigos no Apêndice. Simultaneamente, foi editada uma versão para uso corrente, a TNM - Ed. Normal. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1986. Em 1987, a revista Veja, semanário de destaque no Brasil, descreveu a Tradução do Novo Mundo - Ed. Referências como a "mais completa versão da Escrituras" no país até então. Progressivamente, a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas tornou-se disponível em gravações áudio, em braile, em CDROM, e ainda, online no Website oficial das Testemunhas de Jeová. Fundamentos da Tradução Texto hebraico O texto hebraico usado na preparação do texto da parte das Escrituras Hebraicas (AT) é o apresentado na Bíblia Hebraica de Rudolf Kittel (BHK), na 7.ª, na 8.ª e na 9.ª edição (1951-55). Uma atualização desta obra, conhecida por Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS), ed. 1977, foi usada na sua atualização e no sistema de notas da ed. 1984. Texto grego O texto grego usado na preparação das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT) é o preparado pelos eruditos bíblicos Brook Foss Westcott e Fenton John Anthony Hort (O Novo Testamento no Grego Original, reimpresso em 1948, originalmente publicado em 1881). Também foram consultados os textos gregos de Bover, de Merk, da Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas (UBS), de Nestle-Aland e de outros. Nas Escrituras Hebraicas, a transliterações da Septuaginta Grega (LXX) são de A. Rahlfs, Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft, Estugarda, 1935. Texto siríaco É usado a Siríaco Peshitta, S. Lee, ed. 1826, reimpressa pelas Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas, 1979. O seu texto foi traduzido do hebraico, no 2.º século EC e era o Texto-padrão dos cristãos sírios. Posteriormente, foi feita uma revisão do texto usando a Septuaginta Grega. Texto latino A edição da Vulgata Latina (Vg) usada é a Biblia Sacra, Iuxta Vulgatam Versionem, Wurttembergische Bibelanstalt, Estugarda, 1975. Existem cerca de 8 mil manuscritos da Vulgata Latina. Porque há versículos que faltam I Samuel 13:1 - "Saul tinha ? anos de idade quando começou a reinar e reinou dois anos sobre Israel." (TNM) Desconhece-se que idade teria Saul quando tornou-se rei. O texto massorético está incompleto, e por isso, muito confuso. Diz literalmente "um filho de um ano". Por isso, alguns manuscritos LXX omitem o versículo 1. A Siríaco Peshitta diz "vinte e um anos". * Compare com II Samuel 5:4. ("David tinha trinta anos de idade quando se tornou rei. Reinou por quarenta anos.") Segundo Atos 13:21, Saul reinou por 40 anos. Provavelmente, ele "reinou dois anos sobre Israel" com a aprovação Divina. Pouco antes da Batalha de Micmás, o profeta Samuel disse a Saul que Deus iria escolher um novo rei para o suceder. ** Incertezas na tradução: "Saul tinha ... anos de idade quando começou a reinar; e tendo reinado dois anos sobre Israel". (AA) "Saul tinha ... anos quando começou a reinar, e reinou ... anos sobre Israel". (BJ, MC 4ª ed. 1971) "Saul reinou um ano; e no segundo ano do seu reinado sobre Israel". (ACF, ARA) "Saul reinou um ano; e ele reinou dois anos sobre Israel". (KJV) Mateus 18:11; 23:14; Marcos 7:16; 9:44, 46; 11:26; Lucas 17:36; João 5:4; Atos 8:37; 15:34; 24:7 e Romanos 16:24 não se encontram nos manuscritos mais antigos. Por isso, a TNM possuí um traço em seu lugar. Mas esses versículos são encontrados em algumas traduções. Uma comparação com traduções modernas, como New English Bible (NEB) e a Bíblia de Jerusalém (BJ), mostra que outras comissões de tradução também reconheceram em notas marginais que os versículos em questão não fazem parte do texto bíblico. Em alguns casos, foram copiados de outra parte da Bíblia e acrescentados ao texto por um escriba. (A Sentinela de 15/11/1978, pág. 11-4; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 396) Os manuscritos אBSys omitem João 7:53 a 8:1-11. Com uma nota marginal, a TNM reza o abaixo, com algumas variantes nas diversas versões e textos gregos: * Foram assim cada um para o seu lar. Mas Jesus foi para o Monte das Oliveiras. De madrugada, porém, ele se apresentou novamente no Templo e todo o povo começou a vir a ele, e ele se assentou e começou a ensiná-los. Os escribas e os fariseus trouxeram então uma mulher apanhada em adultério, e, depois de a postarem no meio deles, disseram-lhe: "Instrutor, esta mulher foi apanhada no ato de cometer adultério. (1) Na Lei, Moisés prescreve que apedrejemos tal sorte de mulher. (2) Realmente, o que dizes tu?" Naturalmente, diziam isso para o porem à prova, a fim de terem algo com que o acusar. Mas, Jesus abaixou-se e começou a escrever no chão com o seu dedo. Quando persistiram em perguntar-lhe, endireitou-se e disse-lhes: "Que aquele de vós que estiver sem pecado seja o primeiro a atirar-lhe uma pedra." E, abaixando-se novamente, escrevia no chão. Mas, os que ouviram isso começaram a sair, um por um, principiando com os anciãos, e ele foi deixado só, bem como a mulher que estivera no meio deles. Endireitando-se, Jesus disse-lhe: Mulher, onde estão eles? Não te condenou ninguém?" Ela disse: "Ninguém, senhor. Jesus disse: Tampouco eu te condeno. Vai embora; doravante não pratiques mais pecado." (3) Notas: (1) Personagem não identificada. (2) Êxodo 20:14; Levitíco 20:10; Deuteronómino 5:18; 22:22 - Segundo a Lei, ambos tinham de ser mortos. (3) Ensinamento da condenação da prática de pecado. (I João 2:1; 3:6) Criticas dos eruditos à TNM Os eruditos bíblicos e teólogos, tanto cristãos como não cristãos, afirmam que a tradução é uma paráfrase, não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais. Eles têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) sempre que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) procura impor determinada posição teológica. Afirmam que a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia mudou o texto bíblico para ajustar à sua própria teologia em muitas passagens. Na sua maioria, as críticas incidem sobre as Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT), nos textos expressam ou deixam implícito a divindade de Cristo, segundo a opinião dos trinitários. Neste assunto, deve-se relembrar que as Testemunhas de Jeová crêem que Jesus Cristo não é o Deus Todo-poderoso, mas o Filho Unigénito de Deus. Contudo, concordam que ele é um ser divino ou um deus. Anthony Hoekema (1913-1988), autor de um dos mais respeitados trabalhos de referência acerca das Testemunhas de Jeová, escreveu: "A Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia não é de modo nenhum uma tradução objetiva do texto sagrado para inglês moderno, mas é em vez disso uma tradução tendenciosa na qual muitos dos ensinos peculiares da Sociedade Torre de Vigia são introduzidos sorrateiramente no texto da própria Bíblia." (The Four Major Cults, Paternoster, Exeter, 1963, pág. 208-9) Robert M. McCoy escreveu: "A Tradução do Novo Testamento é evidência da presença no movimento de peritos qualificados para lidar de forma inteligente com os muitos problemas da tradução bíblica. Esta tradução, conforme J. Carter Swain observa, tem as suas peculiaridades e as suas excelências. Em conclusão, parece que é atual uma reconsideração do desafio deste movimento às igrejas históricas." A respeito da alegação dos tradutores procurarem evitar preconceitos doutrinais evidentes noutras traduções, McCoy escreve: "Não são poucas as passagens da Tradução do Novo Mundo que têm de ser consideradas traduções teológicas. Este fato é especialmente evidente naquelas passagens que expressam ou deixam implícita a divindade de Cristo." (Robert McCoy, "Jehovah's Witnesses And Their New Testament," Andover Newton Quarterly de janeiro de 1963, pág. 31, 24; A referência ao Dr. J. Carter Swain foi tirada da pág. 40 do seu livro, Right And Wrong Ways To Use The Bible, Westminster Press, Philadelphia, 1963. Ele foi um ministro presbiteriano e professor emérito do Seminário Teológico de Pittsburgo.) S. MacLean Gilmour escreveu: "Em 1950, as Testemunhas de Jeová publicaram a sua Tradução do Novo Mundo do Novo Testamento, e a preparação do Tradução do Novo Mundo do Antigo Testamento está agora bem avançada. A tradução do Novo Testamento foi feita por um comissão cujos membros nunca foram conhecidos - um comité que possui uma competência em grego que é pouco usual e que se baseou no texto grego de Westcott e Hort para fazer a sua tradução. É claro que muitas considerações doutrinais influenciaram em muitos sítios a tradução, mas o trabalho não é uma fraude de excêntricos ou pseudo-histórica. (S. M. Gilmour, "The Use And Abuse Of The Book Of Revelation," Andover Newton Quarterly, setembro de 1966, pág. 26) Edmund Charles Gruss (c. 1933), professor emérito do The Master's College de Santa Clarita, Califórnia, concluiu que o texto da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, "embora à primeira vista pareça um trabalho de peritos, em muitos aspetos é exatamente o contrário. A intenção é trazer os erros das Testemunhas para a Palavra de Deus. Esta tradução não tem nenhuma autoridade, exceto para os que a fizeram e para os seus fiéis seguidores, e deve ser rejeitada como uma perversão da Palavra de Deus." (Edmund Gruss, Apostles of Denial - An Examination and Exposé of the History, Doctrines, and Claims of the Jehovah’s Witnesses, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, 1970, pág. 211) Refutação às criticas Com respeito a sua tradução, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia afirmou: "Evitou-se tomar liberdades com os textos ... ou substituí-los por algum paralelo moderno quando a tradução literal tem sentido claro. Manteve-se a uniformidade de tradução por atribuir um só sentido a cada palavra principal e por reter este sentido tanto quanto o contexto o permitiu." Todavia acrescenta: "Tem havido desvios ocasionais do texto literal, com o fim de transmitir as expressões idiomáticas hebraicas e gregas ...". (Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas, 1984, pág. 6-7; Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, Estudo 7, 1963, revisado em 1990; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 396) Em 1989, Benjamin Z. Kedar (n. 1938), professor emérito da Universidade Hebraica de Jerusalém, comentou sobre as Escrituras Hebraicas (AT) da Tradução do Novo Mundo, em inglês: "Em minha pesquisa linguística relacionada com a Bíblia hebraica e suas traduções, não raro eu consulto a edição em inglês do que é conhecido como Tradução do Novo Mundo. Ao fazer assim, confirmo repetidamente meu conceito de que essa obra reflete um esforço honesto de obter uma compreensão do texto tão precisa quanto é possível. Dando evidência de amplo domínio da língua original, verte inteligivelmente as palavras originais para um segundo idioma sem se desviar desnecessariamente da estrutura específica do hebraico. ... Toda declaração linguística permite certa latitude de interpretação ou de tradução. Assim, a solução linguística em qualquer dado caso pode ser discutida. Mas, eu nunca descobri na Tradução do Novo Mundo intento preconceituoso de dar ao texto uma interpretação que este não contenha." (A Sentinela de 15/10/89, pág. 31; Toda Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1990, pág. 326; A Sentinela de 1/3/1991; Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, p. 611) Ao comparar diversas traduções bíblicas em inglês, o Prof. Jason David BeDuhn criticou algumas opções de tradução nas Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT). Mesmo assim disse que ela "é uma das traduções em inglês mais exatas do Novo Testamento que estão disponíveis e é a mais exata das traduções inglês que foram comparadas". As outras versões que comparadas foram: Amplified New Testament (AMP), The Living Bible (TLB), New American Bible with revised New Testament (NAB), New American Standard Bible (NASB), New International Version (NIV), New Revised Standard Version (NRSV), Today’s English Version (TEV) e King James Version (KJV). Sempre que a STV cita o Prof. BeDuhn, realça as criticas e os comentários favoráveis e omite quais as críticas. (A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1; Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhn, University Press of America, 2003, veja pág. 114-6, 162-3) O Prof. BeDuhn, doutorado em estudos comparativos de religiões pela Universidade de Indiana, é professor-associado e diretor do Departamento de Humanidades, Arte e Religião da Universidade do Norte do Arizona, EUA. Carlos M. Silva, biblista e pesquisador de Mentes Bereanas, escreveu em 2003: "A STV é muito conhecida, em alguns círculos académicos e apologéticos, por esconder fatos importantes de seus adeptos. Isso faz com que ela seja bastante criticada. Por outro lado, ... a STV produziu uma Bíblia que é injustamente censurada. Embora ela contenha realmente alguns erros, como toda tradução, os versículos geralmente alvo de críticas possuem um esteio que não pode ser desprezado. Além disso, não terem os autores da Tradução do Novo Mundo formação académica não é um obstáculo intransponível. ... o aprendizado autodidata pode proporcionar realmente a capacidade de se traduzir a Bíblia. Depende apenas da motivação, potencial inteletual e dedicação, além dos recursos financeiros disponíveis, o que não falta à STV. Sem esquecer de mencionar que há várias décadas, ela tem uma tradição inegável em traduzir publicações em centenas de idiomas, inclusive em hebraico e grego modernos. Alguns de seus membros de alto escalão também têm o costume de estudar obras teológicas e eruditas. Por tudo isso é natural que a TNM possua caraterísticas de uma boa tradução, mesmo que ela não seja a melhor tradução disponível. Mas com certeza não é a pior. ... A TNM possui algumas passagens bem interessantes que fazem dela uma versão mais precisa [ e moderna ] do que muitas outras disponíveis ao público." Uso do tetagrama YHWH O tetagrama hebraico YHWH do Nome Divino (que pode ser vertido por YeHoWaH ou YaHWeH) ocorre 6 973 vezes no texto das Escrituras Hebraicas (Antigo Testamento) da Tradução do Novo Mundo. A concordância com o texto-padrão das Escrituras Hebraicas determinou 237 restabelecimentos de YHWH no texto das Escrituras Gragas Cristãs (Novo Testamento). Traduções bíblicas antes da TNM * 1864, The Emphatic Diaglott de Benjamin Wilson - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês * 1890, Joseph Rotherham's New Testament, S. Bagster, 1878, 2.ª ed. * 1896, Joseph Rotherham’s New Testament, 12.ª ed. revisada * 1902, Holman Linear Parallel Edition com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia * 1902, The Emphatic Diaglott de Benjamin Wilson - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês * 1902, Holman Linear Parallel Edition com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia; ---- * 1907, King James Version com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia, ed. STV * 1908, King James Version com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia, ed. STV, Nova Edição * 1926, The Emphatic Diaglott - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês, impressa pela STV * 1942, King James Version - impressa pela STV * 1944, American Standard Version - impressa pela STV Edições da Tradução do Novo Mundo * 1950, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (inglês; português em 1963) * 1953, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. I (inglês; Génesis a Rute) * 1955, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. II (inglês; I Samuel a Ester) * 1957, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. III (inglês; Jó a Cântico de Salomão) * 1958, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. IV (inglês; Isaías a Lamentações) * 1960, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. V (inglês; Ezequiel a Malaquias) ---- * 1961, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas, ed. único volume (inglês; português em 1967) * 1963, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (português) * 1967, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (português) * 1969, Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas - texto do NT interlinear em grego / inglês * 1970, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, 2ª ed. rev.) * 1971, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, 3ª ed. rev. c/ notas de rodapé; Ed. letras grandes; português em 1977) * 1981, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, ed. revisada; português em 1983) * 1983, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (português, ed. rev.) * 1984, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal (inglês ed. rev.; português em 1986 e a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Referências) (inglês; português em 1986) Saiba Mais * Bíblia * Biblioteca da Torre de Vigia CD-ROM * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Estudo Bíblico domiciliar * Livros Apócrifos * Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas * Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas * Análise de Textos controversos na TNM Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em inglês * [http://www.jw.org/index.html?option=QrYQZRQVNlVlYR Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], download gravação áudio em MP3 português * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * Westcott & Hort - Centros de Recursos * The New English Bible (NEB) * An American Translation, University of Chicago Press, 1939 * [http://www.freeminds.org/doctrine/publications/the-new-world-translation-and-its-critics.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos] Blogues não oficiais de TJs * Em Defesa da Tradução do Novo Mundo - Blogue * Tradução do Novo Mundo Defendida - Blogue Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia